Internal combustion engines include a massive engine block within which the engine cylinders are formed. Typically, the block is water cooled by means of forming passageways through the block and pumping coolant liquid through the passageways. Usually, the coolant is formed of a mixture of water and anti-freeze additive and the like.
In conventional engines, a water pump is mounted on brackets, which are in turn mounted either upon the engine or more usually, within the engine compartment of the vehicle. These water pumps generally comprise a rotating impeller mounted upon a shaft which also carries a drive wheel. The drive wheel is located outside of the pump housing for connection to a suitable belt, chain or gear drive, which is connected to a power source. The impeller is sealed within the pump housing. Inlet and outlet openings are formed in the pump housing and suitable hoses or tubing connect these openings to the engine block coolant passageways. Thus, coolant liquid or water flow into the pump housing and are forced outwardly of the pump housing by the rotating impeller blades to return to the engine block coolant passageways.
Although modern water pumps are relatively small in size, nevertheless such pumps require space within the engine compartment where space is at a premium. Further, in order to compensate for smaller spaces, and perhaps for simpler assembly or specific vehicle requirements, it may also be desirable to locate the thermostat housing nearer to the water pump. In addition, the manner in which the water pump components are typically constructed may not offer options or alternatives for attachment based on the specific vehicle space and operation requirements.
Thus, there is a need for a water pump apparatus comprised primarily of modular components, including those relating to a pump housing, a bearing housing and a thermostat housing, having simple and cost-effective construction. There is also a need for a modular water pump apparatus that can be cast from primarily three main die casts, wherein the modular components will provide different water pump configurations and options for assembly, using the same castings, and based on the desired coolant flow direction and/or engineering requirements of the specific vehicle.